


A Howling Good Time

by zero_kun



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Gay Male Character, Halloween, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character, Shota, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: Halloween special, I'm a little late to the party. Part 2 will be coming within a week, hopefully.





	A Howling Good Time

It was a brisk autumn night as the multicolored leaves fell like snow in the chilly breeze. Mabel and her girlfriends were walking back to the shack from watching a movie about a boy being sensitive to his feelings. When a mangy looking mutt came from an alleyway. It had long matted brown fur as well as a long narrow snout, tipped with a pitch black nose.

Mabel turned and squeed, raising her hands to her face. “Awe! PUPPY!” she said excitedly, slowly approaching the dog with sparkles in her eyes. 

Grenda, Candy, and Pacifica were much more hesitant to go near the seemingly feral dog.

“Ah, Mabel I don't think that's a puppy?” Candy said lifting a finger.

“Ew, I can smell it from here!” Pacifica said with disgust.

“That isn't safe,” Grenda added to their collective protest.

Mabel ignores them, picking up the thin smelly dog. Somehow the wild animal could sense Mabel's pure heart and good intentions. Allowing itself to be carried, the mutt licks Mabel's face. “See, he likes me,” she exclaimed giggling at the floppy tongue that was lapping at her cheek.

The group collectively rolled their eyes at Mabel being Mabel. Without a word, the three girls wearily followed Mabel back to the shack taking home the stray.

Dipper and his boyfriends Bill and Norman were cuddled up on the couch watching old horror films as Halloween approached. 

Who knew Dipper would end up being bisexual and on top of that polyamorous. Dipper never really had any luck in the romance department but when Bill invoked the Axolotl to be reincarnated it surely didn't come without a price. 

Bill was now fully human with no powers or abilities. Bill was pathetic and homeless, nearly on the brink of death until the Pines family took pity on him brought him in, where Dipper somehow found some redeemable qualities in him, still a kinky masochist though through and through. 

It was when Norman blew into town catching his attention that made things complicated Norman was everything Dipper could look for nice, caring mysterious, supernatural and smart. The runaway was grateful that the Pines had taken him in.

Bill albeit a bit jealous at first warmed up to the kinky sinful polygamous relationship while Norman was over the moon to find a place that accepted him and his supernatural ability, let alone two loving boyfriends.

Once Mabel's friends had walked her home Pacifica worked up the courage to give her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek before they left to go to their respective houses. Mabel enters the shack she walked passed the boys with the stray in tow. All three boys grabbed their noses tightly as the repugnant stench wafted past their faces.

“Ugh, Mabel get that thing out of here it smells!” Dipper yelled earning a quick sharp bark from the mutt.

“Don't worry bro bro I'm going to give this little stinker a bath right now,” Mabel informed nuzzling her cheek into it's nasty knotted fur.

Bill dry heaves commenting. “That thing wouldn't even be used for an animal sacrifice,”

Norman smirked but remained silent, leaning into Dipper a bit more as Mabel left the room.

By the end of their movie, the bowl of popcorn in Dipper's lap was empty. Mabel came into the living room once again and proudly displayed the freshly groomed dog. It's brown coat had a nice sheen to it.

Dipper huffed. “Did you clean the hair out of the tub this time.” He inquired standing up to confront his sister.

Her face contorts. “Yes.” She lied meekly.

“You're lying!” Dipper yelled, pointing towards the bathroom. “Go clean it up now!” He demands tired of always clearing out the drain after her.

A low growl came from the mutt's jowls.

The dog suddenly jumps biting Dipper on his exposed shin drawing blood.

“Ah! Ow get it off of me!” Dipper screamed in pain. Desperately shaking his leg trying to break free from the dog's vice-like grip.

Before Bill or Norman could react Mabel grabs the dogs thighs near the hips lifting its back legs off the ground giving the dog a not so gentle toss. “Bad wolf!” she scolds.

The dog whimpered in the corner as Stan and Ford enter the room hearing the commotion.

“What the hell is going on?” “What happened here?” the two grunkles asked with great concern in their voice.

Bill was the first to speak up. “Mabel brought home a stray dog and it bit Dipper.” he couldn't hold back a slight snicker at his boyfriend's misfortune. 

Dipper glared at him causing the blond to shake his head as he put up his hands in the giving up position.

“Pumpkin we're not running a kennel,” Stan said softly, kneeling down on one knee placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Don't worry Mabel we'll find a good home for him, Dipper come with me I should test you for rabies,” Ford commanded strongly.

Dipper followed his mentor behind the vending machine down the staircase to his lab.

Dipper sat in a wooden chair as Ford got a few instruments ready. Ford first gave Dipper a cotton swab for a saliva sample and then the ambidextrous man took a pair of tweezers and plucked a few hairs from the nape of his neck.

The boy flinched. “Ow, a little warning next time.” He said, rubbing his neck.

“Sorry, I need to draw some blood,” Ford said holding out his hand.

Dipper placed his hand in Ford's exposing his inner elbow. 

Ford steadied the syringe over his vein. “You might feel a pinch.” The silver-haired man warned.

Dipper rolled his eyes as he winced in pain when the needle entered his skin.

Having obtained his samples Ford begins to analyze the specimens. Running the spit and hair through a machine, he gives Dipper a band-aid. “Here.” before looking at his blood through a microscope. 

After a few minutes the machine dings. “Well, you don't have rabies but. . .” Ford said dryly. 

“But what?” Dipper asked his voice cracking in the process. 

“You have A.I.D.s,” he said flatly.

Dipper nearly choked on his own spit. “But we haven't had s.”

“I’m joking, calm down, your T-cells look unusual possibly a harmless mutation. I test Bill and Norman on a regular basis for S.T.I.s even if you guys aren't sexually active.”

Dipper was still getting used to Ford's odd sense of humor, the thirteen-year-old was clearly flustered.

Dipper puffed out his now rosy cheeks being a tad cross with his grunkle. “Ford, don't joke about that.”

“I'm just making sure your safe, it is perfectly natural for a boy your age to engage in such activities.” 

“Fooord,” he drags out. “Please stop.” He pleaded, squirming from the awkwardness.

“Ok, well I'm going to take a closer look at your blood, it's probably nothing.” He said turning back around in his chair. 

Dipper got up and left, going to hang out with his boyfriends, his stomach growled as he ran up the stairs. Dinner was going to be on the late side tonight since Mabel was out with friends.

Mabel and Stan waved goodbye to Pablo as he drove off in his old pickup truck with the stray dog in the back, hoping he'd find a good home. 

Stan and Mabel went back in the shack. Stan went into the kitchen and hollered. “I'm getting dinner ready wash up in thirty!” his booming voice echoed throughout the rickety old building.

Up in the attic on Mabel's old half Norman was in the middle of finishing Bill's tattoo of a pyramid on his back. The makeshift tattoo parlor was very illegal but it was the only source of income for Norman, he's had a few clients Robbie, Thompson and even Wendy. 

Bill’s tattoo was a personal project. Plus he didn't have much money away to pay for the ink. Bill did various housework to earn his keep. 

Bill quite enjoyed being Norman’s pincushion often being used to practice his craft that Norman picked up in his travels since running away. Bill was sporting a heavy erection in his tight black slacks from the sterilized needle repeatedly stabbing his caramel skin.

Norman dabbed the ink away with a paper towel having finished the last intricate brick. 

The two boy's jolted slightly as Stan yelled. “Dinners ready!”

Norman hastily bandaged Bill's tattoo so Bill could throw on a shirt to make himself decent for the dinner table, he was still getting used to human etiquette.

Bill and his spiky hair boyfriend rushed downstairs, playfully pushing and shoving each other, trying to reach the dining room first.

A heavenly aroma wafted past their noses. The savory scent of steak and buttered mashed potatoes entered their nostrils as they sharply inhaled while washing their hands.

Norman and his blonde boyfriend sat the dinner table, they were the last ones and Dipper was glaring at them for making him wait. His mood wasn't exactly the best right now since the spat he had with Mabel.

Once the two boys took their seats Stan exclaimed. “Dig in!” Cutting into his meat.

Dipper grabbed the steak with both hands, sinking his teeth into it with reckless abandon tearing the cooked flesh asunder. He quickly devoured the piece of beef. He looked up to see everyone gawking at him.

“Jeez Dipper, I know a boy your age can eat but,” Stan comments, half-heartedly.

“Yea, what happened to those manners you taught me.” Bill chimed in teasing. 

Dipper blushed, still gnawing on the bone. He placed the bone on his plate, sneering at Bill he asked. “Can I have another steak please?” still needing to satiate his ravenous hunger.

“Sure, Dipper,” Ford replied, suspicious of the boy’s odd behavior. The older man slid another steak under the thirteen-year old's plate and observed him quarter the steak this time with a fork and knife. 

Dipper still hastily shoved the rather large chunks of meat into his mouth.

Norman continued to quietly eat his meal, the boy didn't talk much but when he did he was rather soft-spoken. He too picked up on Dipper's unusual behavior. “Maybe he's just hungry.” He thought to himself.

Dinner carried on without much more commotion. Bill got up and collected everybody's dirty dishes and took them back to the kitchen for him to wash.

Dipper and Norman sat and cuddled on the couch watching some late night TV before going to bed. 

Mabel walked into the living room. “Hey bro I'm sorry about earlier.” She apologized looking down.

Dipper held a snide remark back. “Ok,” he said still cross with her.

They both knew things would be fine between them tomorrow.

Mabel left to go to sleep, giving Norman the privacy to ask. “Are you feeling ok Dip?”

Dipper turned with his tongue hanging out. “Yeah, it's just been a long day.” the brunette explained as a yawn escaped his lips.

Dipper and Norman retired to the attic with Bill trailing behind them. On the other side of Norman's tattoo studio was their triple bunk. Bill laid on the top bunk with Norman in the middle and Dipper on the bottom. Most nights they would stay up late talking bullshit deep Into the night, but sleep befell the boys rather quickly.

To be Continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa


End file.
